This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dezocine, the chemical name of which is (−)-[5R-(5α,11α,13S*)]-13-amino-5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12-octahydro-5-methyl-5,11-methan obenzocyclodecen-3-ol, is a typical opioid alkaloid analgesic developed by the Swedish company Astra. This type of drugs work by agonizing the opioid receptor. The analgesic effect of Dezocine is stronger than Pentazocine and Dezocine is not only a κ receptor agonist but also a μ antagonist. Dezocine is less addictive and is suitable for the treatment of moderate to severe pain after surgery, visceral colic, and pain of terminal cancer patients. With favourable tolerability and safety, Dezocine is expected to become an opioid alkaloid analgesic with good market prospects.
The structure of Dezocine is as follows:
